The present invention concerns a copy processing apparatus designed as an addition to remote-controlled electric typewriters, installed in a separate, box-form, housing.
Such equipments, which serve to store copy that has been typed on the keyboard of a typewriter, and type it out automatically in corrected or edited form, with additions and deletions, are known as so-called table-top equipments. In addition to a data memory, e.g., in the form of a magnetic tape memory, such equipments require a computer, commonly designed with integrated-circuit technology. Single building blocks of such a computer are available as encapsulated elements, which preferably can be mounted on so-called circuit boards. These circuits boards, which are made of insulating materials, carry at the same time the necessary connecting and interconnecting conductors in the form of "printed circuits."
Additional such circuit boards are required when, for the sake of immediate accessibility, at least a large part of the memory is in the form of semiconductor memories or similar. The latter is again, in the form of integrated-circuit technology. However, a compact, but easily-serviceable, installation of numerous circuit boards, which also have to be air-cooled, is difficult. Hence it was not previously possible to construct such equipments in table-top form, similar to that of the typewriter itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the foregoing species which is particularly useful by being compact and easily serviceable, and can hold many of the above-mentioned circuit boards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simply in design and may be economically fabricated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which is reliable in operation and may be readily maintained.